


nothing unwanted

by deafmusiq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Slut Shaming, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: “He’s gonna think you're a slut, Will,” Frederick barely looked up from buffing his nails to give the other omega any eye contact. The only reaction to the two pink lines had been a slight pause and a shrug. “My daddy always said it's only whores that end up pregnant.” He hardly let Will’s soft sniffle stop him, “Alphas don't claim their babies unless they've claimedyoufirst.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyMartins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/gifts).



> This is a (very, very late) holiday gift for the beautiful, the wonderful [hollymartinswrites](http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it!
> 
> Song title taken from "Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1" by Kanye West

“He’s gonna think you're a slut, Will,” Frederick barely looked up from buffing his nails to give the other omega any eye contact. The only reaction to the two pink lines had been a slight pause and a shrug. “My daddy always said it's only whores that end up pregnant.” He hardly let Will’s soft sniffle stop him, “Alphas don't claim their babies unless they've claimed _you_ first.”

His back pressed hard against the dull tile of the first floor chemistry building bathroom, Will looked up at his best friend with tears welling in his eyes. “Hannibal wouldn't, he—”

“Can't.” Frederick cut in. “You wanna see how fast you'll never see him again? Tell him. Hell, let Crawford find out that his best TA is fucking his best friend’s son and you'll really wish you never got stuck on his knot.”

Will looked down at himself when Frederick pointed the sharp end of the nail file towards his belly.

“Even more than you do now.”

“Freddie…” Will ducked his head down to shakily fiddle with the plastic pregnancy test. “You don't think I should tell him? He deserves to know about it while I...decide what I should do, right?”

Frederick hummed but was briefly interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door. They waited until the rest of the stalls were empty again before Frederick spoke again. “Oh, Will,” he sighed, slipping down to sit beside his friend. He could ignore the coil of disgust rolling up his spine for the moment as their shoulders pressed together. “You wouldn't be the first omega to get pregnant and have to go home from college.”

“I can't go home, Freddie.” Will vehemently shook his head. He looked back down at those two pink lines before taking out his phone. The time made him shift to get up and shove the test into his bag. “I have to go, I'm meeting up with Hannibal.” He left Frederick in the stall to face himself in the mirror. The splash of water cooled his skin somewhat, but the ball of anxiety settled low in his belly would have to go away on its own.

Frederick appeared beside him a moment later, lips pursed in concern. “Will you tell him?”

Will exhaled before shrugging. “I don't know.”

Hannibal’s townhouse was right on the edge of campus, fully furnished for a master’s student, and sweet-smelling by the time Will let himself in. He seated himself at the island to wearily watch his alpha prepare lunch.

Hannibal shot Will a smile once he was settled, coming over with a mug of tea rather than Will’s usual coffee. The minty scent of peppermint was more soothing than he had been expecting, especially after struggling to keep his meals down the past few days. “Thank you,” Will murmured, wrapping his hands around the warm mug.

“How have you been feeling?” Hannibal asked as he leaned over the counter.

“A little better.” Will tried to smile. “It's really nothing I won't be taking care of very soon.” Up until that point, Will had been the ideal omega; he laundered and ironed Hannibal’s clothes, kept the townhouse tidy, arched his back perfectly, and maintained submission proper for an omega of his age and status. He may not have had the same familial prestige as Hannibal, but he was certainly raised with the same breeding.

“You aren't interested in keeping it?” Hannibal refused to mince words.

“I—” Will abruptly dropped his eyes in deference to the alpha. He took a deep breath before blurting, “I don't think the time is right.”

Hannibal was silent. Will's face heated as he waited for a response. The vague feeling of malaise morphed into full on nausea when Hannibal turned to take the top off of the skillet on the stove. Will quietly excused himself to the guest bathroom, taking large, heaving breaths once he had the door shut behind him.

The clean scent of lemon was enough to ground him but not nearly enough to keep him from having to duck his head into the toilet and deposit the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Will’s chest shuddered with his ragged breathing, the sour taste of bile staining his tongue. Hannibal was standing in the doorway when he looked up, watching with a fondness Will very rarely saw in his eyes.

“I want to keep it,” the alpha murmured.

Will shook his head vehemently, clutching at the sleeves of his sweater. “I want it too, Hannibal. But I can't. I just can't.” He sniffed before standing to flush and rinse his mouth out.

Hannibal’s eyes followed him closely, meeting Will’s in the reflection of the mirror. “Why can't you?”

“I'm not a whore,” Will spat. His lips curled up in disgust as he looked down at himself. Frederick was right and Will knew it. He said his next words quietly. “And you haven't even claimed me…”

Stepping forward, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and slipped his hand around to gently settle over the omega’s lower belly. “You aren't a whore,” Hannibal agreed. He placed a soft kiss against Will’s threat, taking the moment to breathe in the saccharine-sweet scent of his fertile omega. “Where did you get that idea?”

Will shut the water off with an indignant huff. “Freddie says so. And he's right—” He rushed to defend his friend, “Everyone has sex, but who gets pregnant?”

“It happens,” Hannibal shrugged. “It would make you feel better to bear my mark before my child?”

Will didn't answer. He wasn't a slut and he sure as hell wasn't desperate, either. Hannibal turned Will around to face him when it became clear his omega wouldn't respond, bringing a hand up to tilt his chin up for a soft kiss. “We can discuss it later,” he smiled.

Frederick stayed at an apartment complex close to campus, a high rise most of the wealthier student body inhabited and hosted parties from. Frederick let him in on the first buzz and opened the door in what looked like the tightest skinny jeans and nothing else. He face read surprise while his pupils dilated at the sight of Hannibal standing in his doorway. “Oh, I was expecting Will.” He tried to recover.

Hannibal snorted. “Were you?” He raised an eyebrow until Frederick got his wits about him to invite the alpha inside.

“He said he might be by,” Frederick shut the door behind him. “But this is a surprise.”

“Pardon my rudeness. I’ve come to address what you said to Will.”

When Frederick turned around, Hannibal had shortened the distance between them. “I think you, of all people know especially what it means to be a slut, Frederick. I don't appreciate you projecting that onto my Will.” Hannibal took another step closer to Frederick, watching with rapt attention as the omega’s puffy nipples stiffened and grew.

“I don't project. I'm just telling him the truth, keeping things realistic.” Frederick crossed his arms over his tits, distractingly pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

Hannibal followed him the two or three steps it took for Frederick to be pressed up against the front door. He placed both hands on each wide, omegan hip and tugged Frederick right up against his thigh. “I bet this is just what you need,” Hannibal commented, slipping one hand up to pinch at a swollen nipple. “I won't have you influencing Will, Frederick.” He stated bluntly.

The sound of Frederick’s soft moan made him snort. “Of course you like this. You've been looking over Will’s shoulder since the beginning.” The thick, cloying scent of slick rising in the air made Hannibal’s nose wrinkle. “And just what would Will think - finding out how much his best friend covets after his alpha?”

Hannibal shifting his leg down into the insistent bulge between the omega’s legs made Frederick keen. “I know how to keep my mouth shut, if you wanna…” Frederick gasped, offering his throat up in submission.

Snorting, Hannibal pinned Frederick to the wall beside the door and stepped away. “I’m not interested in used omegas.” He opened the door and slipped out into the hallway as Frederick shouted profanities after him.

Hannibal’s car was warm against the snowy landscape; the only thing left between Will and finding out the sex of his baby. His left hand caressed the bump with a soft kind of reverence, the weight of his new engagement ring new and unfamiliar. “Everything will be fine,” Hannibal murmured as he parked the car.

“I just wish Freddie could have come, too,” Will sighed.

Hannibal suppressed the urge to grimace as he turned the car off. “You can always show him the photos later. I’m sure he would have made it if there hadn’t been more pressing issues for him to take care of.” The alpha smiled and reached a hand over to cover Will’s over their growing child.

Will smiled back at him before leaning up to press his lips against Hannibal’s. He exhaled when he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together with a grin. “You’re right,” he shrugged.

“Let’s go meet our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [deafmusiq](http://deafmusiq.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
